Home
by EmmettLuvr1935
Summary: Edward has been in Chicago to help his mom. Both him and Bella have been moping for almost six months. What happens when Edward comes home? Very fluffy. ExB. All Human.


**This is another one-shot. I promise that this will be a one-shot. No extending. Sorry.**

**The first three parts are 3rd person POV.**

**

* * *

**

Bella was laying in her bed with her eyes closed like any normal day. Her earphones were in and she was blaring her music to drown out the world. She was waiting on Edward's nightly call. He had usually called by now, but maybe he was busy with his mom.

Edward hadn't been home in almost half a year because he was helping him mom. Recently his step dad, Edward (ironically), had died from lung cancer. His mom was having a hard time dealing with it so Edward went to go help her.

Bella didn't want to intrude on his family. He said he would have rather had her there, but it felt too familiar with her dad have just died from cancer four years before. So, she stayed home and lived in a house with two completely happy couples.

She wanted her Edward to be back and happy. None of that would happen until his mom was better. But, GOD! She really wanted him home, like, NOW!

----------

Edward had been driving home all night. He stopped once and slept for about 4 hours. He wanted to get back home.

Home wasn't in Chicago anymore. Home was Seattle. That wasn't right either. Home was wherever Bella was. He wasn't going anywhere without her.

Being away from Bella for almost half a year was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Tests at Dartmouth? Nothing compared to this. Watching your parents get a divorced because your mom cheated? No problem. Living almost six months away from your soul mate? Felt like your were dying.

Truth be told, the only reason Edward was going home now was because of his mom. After about two months of being in Chicago with his mother, he was moping. Nothing could cheer him up. His mother picked up on it quickly. Every time his mom walked into his room, he would put on a fake smile and make her feel better.

Elizabeth wasn't a stupid person either. She saw right through his façade. She wanted her son to be happy, but at this point, she wanted comfort. Edward was her comfort at this moment. Edward needed to be here to help her heal. She knew it was selfish, and after a few months of his moping, she pushed him back to his car (literally). She told him to go back to Bella. He needed her. Him moping was starting to get on her nerves.

So, now, Edward was pulling his car into the unused spot that had been reserved for his Volvo. The second he shut off the car, his door was pulled open and he was dragged out by two blobs of black and blonde. Alice and Rose.

"OMG! Edward, you're back!" Alice screamed. Rose just screamed. No words. Just yelling.

"Man, Em, he gets all the love from the chics." I heard Jasper with fake annoyance.

"I know, dude! Even _our _chics are rubbing on him." That got Emmett a smack in the head from Rosalie. I chuckled.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Probably moping in her room, like she has been for months." Em answered.

"Oh." I looked down at my feet knowing it was my fault.

"Hey hey hey. None of that." Alice ordered. "You're home now. That's all the matters."

"Now go upstairs and get her." Rose demanded, like only Rose could.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I'm going. I'm going." Then I looked to Em and Jazz. "Can you guys bring my bags in?"

They just shrugged and popped the trunk.

----------

Bella had been wondering why Edward hadn't called. It was almost 3 hours past the time he usually called. She was beginning to worry. Edward was never late. He always did everything on time.

She figured he was caught up in something with Elizabeth. No need to worry. Back to listening to music.

She had been listening to music for about an hour longer when she felt her earphone being pulled out. She started to yell at Emmett, once again, and opened her eyes.

When she opened them, she stopped before she even got out the first syllable.

Her eyes must be wrong. Edward was in Chicago with his mom.

Her brain hadn't caught up to the situation yet. But, her hands had. She lifted her hands to Edward's cheek just to make sure he was really there.

He was.

Instinctively, her hands went straight to the hairs at the nape of his neck. It was longer than usual. He hadn't cut his hair in Chicago.

**BPOV**

I was enjoying the silence. I was taking in the fact that Edward was really and truly right here in front of me after so long. It was beginning to sink in. Then, it really sunk it.

"Are you just gonna stare at me? Say something, please?" He said. That's when I knew he was really here. His velvet voice was so pure and sweet.

"I missed you." I hugged him too me. He wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me as close to him as I would go. "So much."

"I missed you too, Bella. So much."

"I thought you were still in Chicago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I love this surprise. But, why _are _you back? I mean, I thought you were going to be in Chicago for a while longer."

"I did too. But, yesterday, my mom told me that if I was just going to mope around the house, I needed to come back here."

"Why were you moping? You were supposed to be helping your mom through this?" "I helped. For a while. I was moping because you weren't there. I don't like when you aren't with me."

"Well… I guess that's a good answer." He laughed with me. I loved his laugh. It could always make me feel better.

I knew that this was right where I wanted to be. I would hate to have Edward away from me for more than a day. Even a day was pushing it. Edward was my rock.

**EPOV**

Bella was my home. I loved her. No doubt. I know what I needed to do now. We had been dating for almost three years. I knew everything about her.

I knew her dad had died four years ago from cancer. I knew her mom was her best friend, just a step below Rose and Alice. I knew Em and Jazz were her big brothers, no matter that they were related in no way whatsoever. I knew that we were perfect for each other. I knew that this was the right decision.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the black box that held the best surprise for Bella.

She was staring at me again and hadn't realized I what I had done. I just stared back at her. Then, she looked down for a split second. She did a double take. When her eyes met mine again, I could see they were slightly watery. She knew what was coming.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I began. "I love you with all my heart. I hate to be away from you for a few hours, not to mention a few months. While I was away, I spoke to my mom about life in general. She gave me this," I held up my grandmother's engagement ring to show her, "and now I know what I want to do."

I got down off the bed, pulling Bella up as I did. My one knee was on the floor, while the other Bella was resting her hand on. She had the other hand over her mouth. Her tears were just about to overflow.

"Bella, will you marry me?" She nodded. "What?" I asked with a smile. She just nodded again. The smile I loved was slowly easing its way onto her face. "I can't here you. What did you say?"

"YES! Edward! Yes, I will marry you." She yelled.

I stood up and wrapped my arms in a vice grip around her. The smile on my face was going to break my face if it was any bigger. I could hear her giggling into my shoulder.

I faintly heard stomping. That meant that the family heard when Bella screamed. The stomping was getting louder, and then…

BANG!

"WHAT?!?" I heard three voices yell. I looked over and Jasper was chuckling at Emmett, Alice, and Rose. Emmett was bouncing. Yes, bouncing! Alice was on his back looking as happy as ever. Rose was under Emmett's legs because, I'm assuming, she couldn't see from behind Em and Al.

All Bella did was hold out her hand. That began the chaos.

The chaos that is my friends. My family in all sense.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review.**

**And, for all of my reviewers, this will definitely be a one-shot. Not another Drunk. Sorry to disappoint.**


End file.
